


The Angel and The Gorgon

by DeadlyWritings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Medusa (Good Omens), Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWritings/pseuds/DeadlyWritings
Summary: One of my favorite myths, Perseus and the gorgon is being retold with a twist.An angel meets a gorgon, whom he was tasked to slay. Will the angel return as per instruction or does the gorgon have a different plan?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

In Ancient Greece is where this story begins, an incredible civilization that started democracy and philosophy. A land of old Gods and creatures: both deadly and unique.  
One of the most deadly creatures was the Gorgon. A vicious snake headed creature that lived in the Gorgades, islands in the Aethiopian sea. Now that gorgon was assigned to be slain by a certain golden haired and blue eyed man shaped being, the Principality Aziraphale.  
  
Heaven's angels had tasked him to go and bring back the head of the gorgon, add that to the paperwork and have him return back to work in Heaven with a bonus promotion of sorts.  
  
It sounded good, coming out of the purple pompous prick's mouth if he was honest. Aziraphale agreed to the quest, he was then provided with a flaming sword and a reflective shield by Uriel - not that he needed to cover his eyes to see the gorgon but Heaven liked being insured. Besides, should he be discorporated, the paperwork for a discorporated angel and extra paperwork for a new body. It was mountainous and that was one mountain that nobody wanted to climb.  
  
The Principality - now with his sword and a shield had flown down to the islands on which the Gorgon lived wing span wide and ready. As soon as he landed, he folded his wings and clouded them from vision. He immediately got to work to track the gorgon, looking and listening for any signs that they might be near.  
  
All around the island were shattered grey petrified fragments of fallen warriors, explorers and armymen that unsuccessfully went through the same quest the principality was currently on.  
It looked more like someone's failed sculpture project, but that was the goal for the gorgon who resided the island. Rotting corpses stink after awhile, he thought. 

Currently, he was doing what any respectful serpent would do after a proper meal; having a nice 20+ hour nap. That is until him and his serpents on his head heard a noise and smelled the faint scent of...an angel? Oh, this was going to be fun. It wasnt everyday they came by an angel. They seemed too snooty for a monster like them. Well... Crowley might as well play with his new food...  
  
The hunt was on, the snake headed creature slithered towards him and hid in the shadiest parts of the area. If it was not for the serpents hissing with excitement behind the trees Aziraphale would not stand a chance.  
  
The Principality's head jerked upwards immediately as soon as he heard the faintest hiss in the distance. Back in the day when he would fight, he had been taught and trained to pick out the faintest trace of the enemy. He still had some of that left from back in the day.  
  
He rose and clutched his shield, his wings spread slightly as he rose a couple of feet off the ground because the less trace he had left, the better. Besides, he did not want his footsteps to be heard - anything could give him away to that cold blooded killer with a deathly stare. Aziraphale flew slowly, being careful to hide in corners and make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He clutched his shield close, referring to his reflection occasionally for any potential presence that could sneak up from behind. He gripped his sword but did not set it alight just yet.  
  
The gorgons eyes narrowed seeing the principality's shoes go upwards, it caused his serpents to flare more with excited hisses. But he wasnt going to make it any easier for the angel. The hissing ceased in the original area as he slithered in the grass.  
  
_"Sssso... you've come to me with that ssssword hmmm...? Trying to kill me like all the othersssss...?"_ His voice echoed everywhere, as if it were coming through Aziraphale's mind. It sounded deep, soothing and had this false sweetness to it. This was only a scare tactic, clearly all to taunt him, Crowley always is taunting his food.  
  
The angel was not having any of it that day. He shut his eyes and breathed through it, he was most certainly not going to let this creature ebb his way into his mind. His blue eyes flew open again and he fixed them on the reflection on the shield, he flew off again to another corner. Being vigilant and quiet, he wasn't going to respond to these ridiculous mind games, he had a strategy and he most certainly was not going to get distracted.  
  
_"Hmph! What a rude angel... Don't ignore me~"_  
His voice got offended with the hissing being far away. The grass moved behind the angel after he said that, but little did he know it was to throw his senses off and this gorgon was bigger than the principality thought.  
  
_"You're all the ssssame... rude and wanting my head for a trophy~"_ The serpent hummed in his mind and chuckled. He then continued _"What if I told you I had an abundance of fruitsss on this island...? Youd never have to go back to your homeland..."_  
  
Aziraphale sighed again and rolled his eyes.  
_"Right, I have no desire to eat any fruit of this land. Now you will stop this nonsensical taunting at once."_ He huffed in response, his voice surrounded the gorgon in a soothing manner, despite the irritable tone.  
  
_"Nice try tempting me though. Clearly that has worked for many people that you've frozen here."_ He tried to sound more assertive, but could not stop the slight nervous waver in his voice.  
  
_"What a lovely voice... too bad no one elsssse will hear it again..."_ Giggled Crowley as he grabbed a hold of the angel's ankle while he was distracted and pulled him down into the grass with him. The gorgons serpents rattling as he circled him in the grass the quickness causing the serpents' hissing around him to sound like its coming from everywhere.  
  
Aziraphale gasped in fear and shielded himself immediately underneath so as to not allow the gorgon and his snakes attack him. He grabbed his flaming sword and it set alight immediately and he held it towards the gorgon to ward it away, as a symbol of warning - that if he didn't back off, he would not hesitate to slay him.  
  
Crowley looked up at him and stood up before him looking directly at the shield as the serpents on his head slithered and slid, _hissed and snapped around angrily. "Sssssoo... You won't even look at me. This is why I disssscorporate every lasssst one of you disgussssting maggot infessssssted pigs."_  
  
The scowl on his face was ever present and showed on the sheild. Despite scowling it didnt make him look ugly, but like a gorgeous brave man with serpents for hair. He circled around him planning on capturing him in his coils the minute he dropped that sword from how much hes looking away. The hisses got defening to the point of them sounding more like screams.  
Aziraphale scowled at that immediately, he glared right at the gorgon upon finding his courage. His winds picking up as his anger rose.  
  
_"Now you just wait a minute-!"_ He paused and looked into the eyes of the gorgon, parting his lips for a moment while he gripped his sword.  
_"I'm..I'm not like that.."_ He slowly lowered his defenses but made sure to remain alert  
  
_"I-I don't kill anyone or anything.._  
  
The serpent wrapped his coils slowly around his legs with unblinking angry eyes.  
_"Then what isssss that sssssword for...?"_  
  
His hurt untrusting eyes narrowed squeezing the coils against his legs so hed fall.  
_"Dont kill anyone or anything"_  
He scoffed, and mocked that last sentence, Crowley's voice dropping to a low and menacing drawl. _"I should eat you right now~ watch that golden blood trickle down like a new waterfall..."_  
  
_"Don't!"_ The angel cried out and put down the sword and held his hands up in defense.  
  
_"This isn't who I am. I don't kill, I was assigned to kill you but I don't want to.."_  
  
He fell back due to the coils wrapping around his ankles, heart picking up the pace a little. He tried to lower his heart rate and calm his breathing so as to not spark further arousal in the gorgon that was currently capturing him in his coils.  
  
_"Please...I don't kill..I.._ " He sighed and shut his eyes.  
  
_"Asssigned..."_ there was a skeptical look to him, until his heart rate calmed. This was the first prince that even dared to tell the truth.  
  
_"Shhhh..."_ the gorgon put his thumb on the prince's lip calming him with a hypnotic voice. This would immediately calm any species celestial being or not. It was a talent this gorgon was proud of and was very effective when petrifying didnt work.  
_"It'sss alright.. I can't have you ready to pass out on my island...."_  
  
Aziraphale looked stunned at the sudden soft touch of the gorgon's thumb on his lips and his eyelashes fluttered slightly. He furrowed his brows in confusion rather than fear that took over his body. He wasn't sure whether this was supposed to be a new change of tactic or he definitely meant it.  
  
_"I..I wasn't going to pass out.." the angel trailed off._

His golden eyes rolled in disbelief as he gave an annoyed groan. At this point you could only see the principality's head beneath all of the snakes coils.

Upon looking more at the Angel's face, he couldn't help but laugh at those soft cheeks and gentle blue eyes. This was no slayer. 

_"Oh of coursssse you were.. Look at you, why did I ever think you were a warrior? You're much too posh looking and you actually smell nice.."_ The angel's jaw got grabbed immediately, followed by Crowley's golden eyes meeting his. 

_"Sssso, who in heaven sent you then?"_


	2. The Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair discuss terms of agreement that benefit them both in the current term, but will it work?

Aziraphale shook his head and cleared his throat.  _ "Oh! Um..just..higher authorities. Standard protocol, I suppose.." _

"Too posh, smell nice?" Aziraphale thought to himself. Did he just hear that correctly? His eyes momentarily fixated on the gorgon that held him firmly in his coils. The angel's heart softened at the thin irises and gorgeous golden pupils with flecks of yellow and he found himself entranced. 

The Gorgon chuckled a bit. He thought maybe this prince's nervousness made him lose all of his brains.

_ "May I have a name pleassse...? Yours and the one who told you to come here..."  _ The serpent politely inquired. Persuasion works better when it comes to getting his vengeance. This angel clearly wasn't fit to even begin to murder anything, but he'd let him live and leave if he sent one of the higher ups down instead.

_ "I'm quite certain that it isn't your business as to who sent me. Neither does it matter. I'll tell you my name and you tell me yours and we'll leave it at that."  _

He replied curtly, not quite liking the atmosphere around him right now, especially as he was wrapped in coils.

_ "My name is Aziraphale, what's yours?" _

His eyes narrowed in annoyance as a gentle growl escaped his throat. The snakes beginning to hiss again. 

_"Crowley, pleasure to meet you. However, I don't believe you'll be leaving so sssoon.."_ The gorgon squeezed a bit harder. This was going to be unfortunately difficult for the angel, but who could blame Mx Crowley? He was suspicious for good reason. 

_ "If I need you here as an example so people will leave me alone then so be it. It'd be a nice messssage for your 'higher authoritiesss'."  _ He spoke up with an air of confidence and could not help but smirk.

_"An example-? What do you-"_ he gasped as he was constricted by the serpent but remained still because struggling was pointless. 

_"N-Not so tight now."_ He kept his voice steady. _"Please, I really must be getting back soon. If I'm not going to behead you, I need to come up with a plan B...eventually."_

"Plan B?" These angels really didn't think of a logical solution did they? It couldnt possibly be because Aziraphale's in a very compromised and tight position that's absurd. _"Aren't you going to consider, that maybe we could discuss terms?"_

Crowley loosened his coils slowly and smiled. _"There wouldn't be a reason for us not to make a deal.. You've got to tell them something if you go back. I know them, they'll be very crosssss with you. You'll probably get written up."_

The angel sighed and wriggled a little as soon the coils were loosened. He hated to admit that Crowley was right. Heaven would be rather angry and he most certainly did not want to be written up.  Aziraphale pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

_"Alright what sort of terms would you like to discuss?"_ He questioned and glanced up at the gorgon with eyes as blue as the Mediterranean Sea.

Crowley's eyebrows raised being quite satisfied with himself with a wide grin. He wiggled a bit and loosened his grasp on Aziraphale more, but still kept circling him which was a habit he formed when he liked something...or someone. 

_ "My terms aren't really that bad, angel. I just want you to leave your sword if they ask you to come back here. Do you know how annoying it is for me to get woken up to yet another attempted murder?" _

Aziraphale's lips formed into an inquisitive line as he contemplated Crowley's terms. They seemed easy, too easy in fact and he glanced back and met him with a suspicious glare.

_ "What's the catch? Surely, that just seems so easy. I cannot help but think that there's more to this."  _ He cleared his throat and glared at the gorgon with as much assertiveness and courage as he could muster.

_"Oh... nothing too bad!"_ The serpent's smile went from a pure truthful one to one of malice and hunger tightening the grip on the angel's hips. 

_"Bring me the most low down, sssinful warriorsss you can find. One's that you don't care to help find salvation for you know they're forever damned. Itss been too long that people like me have been killed by self righteous men."_ Crowley fixed him with a soft smile and placed a hand on Aziraphale's cheek. 

_"It could ssstop with you, Aziraphale.. Don't you want peace...?"_ This is the question that would put every nobleman, soldier  and monster slayer's life on the scales. It was one that could end in the death of yet another gorgon, or of multiple humans. All that was needed was to choose what was right in strict accordance with the divine plan. 

**But which was it?**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have managed to crunch two chapters in two hours. We are really inspired for this fic and we enjoy writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this first chapter! I quite enjoyed co-writing this with @ofclownsandcorvids (on instagram) whom wrote Crowley's parts.


End file.
